Through The Looking Glass
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Uchiha Miolana, the blind misfit of Konoha that no one ever took likely. But no one expected her to warm her way into everyones hearts so thouroughly. ?XOC
1. Into The Past The Original Chapter 1

I'm back guys and so you know I have finally decided on my main pairings for this story.

NaruSasu

SasoDei

SaiOc

* * *

Chapter Two: Into The Past

_Hi, my name is Miolana but everyone just calls me Mio. Four years ago I ran away from my home in Konoha to go look for my older brother Uchiha Itachi, but like the asshole he is...He brought me back home. Now I don't hate my brother like my older twin Sasuke does and that tends to complicate things...a lot of things. Now I'm getting away from my point, which is my story. Right now at this moment I am starring up at the very people I used to call my family though I cannot see them for I am blind, but I know they are there. No...they are not blood related to me, only one is though. I am lying here on the ground kunai and shurikens lodged into my chest a puddle of my blood beginning to form around me. How did I end up like this, well my family did this to me after my unforgivable betrayel. I have no regrets for it though except for one and that is why I do not fear death right now. I deserve this, I deserve to die for being the murderer of my twin and his boyfriend. I wasn't always evil, I was actually the kind, warmhearted and naive girl of the Uchiha Line. But I let an evil man corrupt me and fill me with lies._

_"_Miolana Uchiha, before you die note this, after we complete this jutsu, you will forever walk the Earth in Atari Goku* for the crimes you have committed. I am deeply sorry it had to come to this._" I smile at the sound of Tsunadae's kind and sweet voice. I was happy she wasn't yelling at me or calling me monster like everyone else was. She knew my reasons and story behind for what I had done. She held no ill will towards me. The jutsu she was about to perform would not only bring back the two I had killed but curse me forever more. This is what I had asked her to do before everyone caught up to her._

_"_As expected Tsunadae-Sama...be done with it before I breath thy final breath._" I whispered hoarsly, everyones voices died out immediatly at my voice._

_"_I merely have one request though...for everyone._" I chocked out blood began filling my lungs and mouth again and it was becoming hard to breath again._

_"_Name it._" Tsunadae said kneeling beside me, her hand lifted my hand into hers._

_"_Tell my story, the real one so everyone knows that I was not always a cold hearted monster. Tell my story so people know that not everyone is what you think they are. Tell the story of hate, so this circumstance never re-occurs ever again within the walls of Konohagakure._" I chocked out a coughing fit errupting. I felt healing chakra pouring into me and I used what little chakra I had left to reject it._

_"_Sakura enough, death is what she wants._" I heard Gaara's smooth voice reach my ears. Tsunadae released my heand and soon both her hands rested upon my chest and I knew the time has finally came. The curse was finally going to be set. I never expected tears to spring to my eyes._

_"_I'm sorry it has to come to this Mio._" Tsunadae's sadden voice broke through the unbearing silence._

_"_Don't be, this is the consequence I most uphold to._" I whispered, and nothing else was said for the longest time._

_"_Tengoku to Jigoku no Noroi no Jutsu*._" She whispered and I felt the burning sensation of the jutsu rush into my chest. I felt the screams tear through my throat and echo throughout the cave. I held no regrets, I held no ill will to anyone around me...I deserved this punishment...I deserved to die. Blackness covered my thoughts finally and I knew the end was near, knocking on the door to my mind. Tsunadae stood from her spot as Mio's body turned to a black crystal her eyes the only thing that were blue. She sighed blinking away the tears as they began to spring forward. I heard two people moaning in pain in the background and she knew Sasuke and Naruto have returned to the living once more._

_"_Sasuke, Naruto!_" Everyone shouted and ran off, all but Kakashi, he stood by his leader his hand resting on her shoulder._

_"_There was nothing we could do Tsunadae. She was too far deep._" He said and she looked to him the tears finally falling from her eyes._

_"_No, we could have done something. We should have done something. We failed Mio and now she must walk the roads of Atari Goku forever. She will never have the chance to be reborn._" Tsunadae explained slumping to her knees next to the crytalized kunoichi._

_"_Pisu Mio no Nokori.*_" Kakashi whispered helping Tsunadae back to her feet and over to the group who were helping Sasuke and Naruto to their feet. The two looked bewildered before searching around them for something._

_"_Ano...Where's my sister...Where is Mio?_" Sasuke asked and everyone fell silent and looked to the ground. Sighing Tsunadae and Kakashi stepped aside revealing to the two boys Mio. Both boys sprinted forward towards her. Sasuke fell to the ground tears falling from his eyes sobs tearing from his throat as he rested his forehead onto Mio's chest his fringers digging into the blood soaked dirt beneath them. Naruto pulled Sasuke away from his dead sister and they all dragged themselves out of the cave and watched as Tsunadae and Kakashi sealed the entrance before they returned to Konoha. Rain clouds filled the sky and water poured down around them. Sasuke and Naruto returned to the apartment they shared with the young Uchiha finding a leather diary on the table with a note. Sasuke picked it up and read it aloud._

_"_When you read this my dear twin brother you will know that I am no longer apart of this realm. Do not mourn for me, the sins I have committed are to great to be undone. You can blame Uchiha Madara for that. I am sorry for Itachi's death but at the time I had no choice. Maybe or maybe not we might see each other again. But until then in the leather diary is my story...Now you will know the truth behind who I truly was. Again I am sorry Sasuke._" He read before setting the diary down and opened it sitting on the couch Naruto next to him._

_"_July 23rd age six today Sasuke and I begin the academy today. Father shows his pride for Sasuke of course...I'm sad but I don't show it, I'm an Uchiha afterall. I hope to see Naruto at school to, I don't quite understand why people hate him; he's just a normal child like the rest of us..._" Sasuke began to read Mio's voice beginning to fill his and Naruto's head._

_'I don't know why but even Sasuke has been a butt head to!'_

* * *

Mio stood at the front door to her home in the Uchiha District her purple backpack on her back waiting for Sasuke and Itachi to come outside so they could get to the academy on time for once. At that moment their father was giving Sasuke a lecture about doing his best at the academy. Mio rolled her eyes leaning against the door from to their front door sighing very loudly so they three males would know she was getting impatient with them.

"Mio why don't come inside and wait this is going to take a while." Mikoto smiled walking out kneeling in front of her only daughter.

"No thank you thats how we are always late for school! I'll just walk by myself thank you." Mio said puffing her bottom lip out and turned to walk off.

"Oh no you're not!" Mikoto laughed lifting her daughter up and kissing the young girls cheek.

"Kaaaaaaa-Saaaan! You're embarrasing me!" Mio whinned squirming until she was set back down just as her two brothers and her father walked out.

"Whats the matter Mio being impatient again?" Fugaku teased his daughter but Mio only shrugged beginning to walk out the door.

"What I don't get a good bye hug and kiss?" Fugaku feigned hurt.

"UGH! You two stop embarrasing me!" Mio yelled and walked out sutffing her hands into the pockets of her black shorts a smile plastering to her face. '_Man do I love being difficult. They know I love them!_' She thought as Sasuke caught up linking his arm through Mio's arm.

"He imouto-chan whats your deal and affection?" He giggled smiling to his younger sister.

"Oh be quiet Nii-San! And stop laughing Itachi! I'm a growing girl I don't need to be embarrased by any of you!" Mio laughed running away from the two boys who only chased after her. Mio giggled all the way to school beating Sasuke to the academy doors.

"Sayonara Itachi see you after school, ashiteru Aniki!" Mio and Sasuke waved before walking through the doors.

"So did yous tudy for the test today?" Sasuke asked grabbing a hold of Mio's hand.

"Oh man I totally forgot about today's test! Man I'm going to fail again...Tou-san is going to be so angry with me!" Mio whined leaning her forehead onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke?" She asked closing her eyes peacefully.

"Yea?" He asked looking down at his sister as her eyes opened and revealed sadness.

"How come father only praises Itachi and you?" She asked lifting her head back up never once releasing her brothers hand.

"Father is complicated...from what Aniki has said he's not very good with showing afection. It took him years to propose to mom. It's not that he doesn't love you he just doesn't know how to act around you." Sasuke explained as they reached the door to their classroom, they were thirty minutes early that day.

"I suppose you're right. What do I know, I'm just and Uchiha Female." Mio said and walked into the classroom being greeted by their loud friend Uzumaki Naruto, Mio put on her fake smile and ran over to the blond boy.

"Ohayo Naruto-Kun!" Mio shouted loudly running up the steps and slid into the chair next to. Him stood there watching his sister.

* * *

_"_You know I remember that day very well."_ Sasuke said lifting his head from looking down at the kanji writting before him. Tears were beginning to spring fourth to his eyes._

_"_That was the day right before Mio had gone blind wasn't it?_" Naruto asked looking to his boyfriend sadly._

_"_Yes it is the very day she went blind...I'm going to continue._" Sasuke answered and began to read on._

* * *

Like Mio had feared they had a test that morning on the Ninja Handbook Rules and both Naruto and her forgot to study. Luckily Sasuke was seated in between them and he purposely let his paper open. Mio quickly jotted down the answers exactly like she always does while Naruto pretended to get some wrong so no one would expect them of cheating. The test ended around lunch time and Mio had run off to go find a good spot for her, Naruto and Hinata to sit at, finding a big Sakura Tree and sat there waiting for the three to catch up.

"Hey Ino look who's in our spot! Its little weak Miolana!" Mio winced and looked up to see a few girls walking up. One of them was Ino, Sakura was also within the group and the other girls she really couldn't recall their names. Mio jumped to her feet and her back hit the tree.

"Oh we're sorry Miolana did we scare you?" Ino asked walking over until her face was inches from the small girl.

"I...I'm sorry...I-I didn't know th-this was your t-tr-tree." Mio stuttered trying to look away but Ino roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look into the blonds eyes. Ino smirked before slappig Mio across the face. She kept her head down so they wouldn't see her tears.

"Because of you Sasuke doesn't even look at us cause he goes by all of your opinions! Keep your mouth shut from now on Demon Lover!" Ino spat, Mio felt her body twitch before looking up at Ino her navy blue eyes narrowed with malice towards the girl.

"Naruto is not a Demon you pig!" Mio hissed her vision changed at that second, she could see all of Ino's and the others chakra lines. She saw Ino move in to punch before Ino even did. Willing Ino to knock out suddenly right before the blond was going to hit her the girl passed out. Shacking her head the Uchiha panicked as she watched Ino's friends try to wake the girl. Mio grabbed her lunch bag and ran off to the girls restroom and looked into the mirror. She screamed when she saw blood running down her cheeks from her eyes. Turning the water one she splashed her face with the liquid starring back into the mirror watching the red stains vanish. Sighing she really examined her eyes and saw three commas appear and became bewildered. She remembered her family having red eyes so why were her eyes still blue. Soon they slowly vanished back to normal and she slumped to the floor as Hinata ran in with Iruka-Sensei.

"Miolana sweet-heart?" Iruka asked kneeling next to the girl soon Naruto and Sasuke had run in as well.

"Can I get permission to go home...please...I want to go home." Explained just starring into her lap. Iruka sighed and helped the girl to her feet.

"Alight you three go back to classe okay?" Iruka said and began leading Mio to the front office where they would contact her father. Mio sat in one of the front office chairs as Iruka got on the phone and called the Police Force. Her eyes didn't hold anything.

"Mio could you step out for me please." Iruka asked, Mio nodded and stepped out leaning against the hall way and listened in.

"Fugaku-san, I'm a bit worried. From what Haruno Sakura explained though the other girls will be punished. They were picking on little Mio and suddenly Ino just collapsed. Thats when we heard her scream in the bathroom. Nothing seemed wrong with her physically. But right now she wants to go home...Yes I understand...Yes sir she will be waiting in the office." Iruka explained and soon the two men unttered their byes and Mio soon found herself in the office by herself. She starred into her lap knowing she was in trouble, especially when her father walked in.

"Lets go Miolana!" He hissed and she followed, the entire walk home was quiet.

"Gomen." she whispered as they reached the Uchiha District Fugaku visibly twitched but still didn't say anything. Relatives were still outside and she knew her father wasn't going to do anything in public. Clenching her fists Mio just starred ahead of her keeping her face impassive.

"I'll just go to my room." She announced once they arrived to the house running up the stairs before her father could stop her.

"Mio!" Fugaku yelled after her but the girl was already gone.

"Rough day?" Mikoto asked coming out and sat by Fugaku who sat on the ground by the door.

"You've got no idea. First I have a few new cadets messing around and get into trouble with the Hokage and then I get a call from Iruka-Sensei that Mio was in a fight." Fugaku explained letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well thats new for Mio shes not one to start fights." Mikoto said in shock.

"Thats the thing she didn't start it...She didn't even touch the girl" Fugaku explained, Mikoto fell silent but didn't say more. Mio stood at the bottom of the stairs before finishing her way up and went into her room sitting on the bed starring out the window her eyes blank. A seering headache went trhough her head and she laid on her side clutching her head.

'Go away!' She thought trying to will the pain away, but it never did and soon she fell unconscious.

"MIO ITS TIME FOR DINNER COME DOWN!" Mio woke up at the sound of Sasuke screaming for her. Sitting up she opened her eyes to see everything in darkness but ignored it guessing it had become dark outside. That was until she entered her bathroom and flipped the light switch on and she never saw the lights. Reaching up to her face she used her fingers to ensure herself that her eyes were opened.

"OKAA-SAN!" She heard herself scream trying to run for the door but tripped over a chair and fell to the ground. She reached out and grabbed a hold of a cloth but still fell to the floor bring the contents that were on her dresser down with her with a crash. Everything began to feel lopsided and she knew she had become dizzy, the sound of heavy footsteps inching closer to her room.

"Miolana? What happened whats wrong?" She heard her mother yell the woman helping her to a sitting position. She couldn't tell if she was facing or turned away from every one.

"Kaa-San, Tou-San...look at her eyes." She heard Itachi speak up and two pairs of gasps were heard.

"Okaa-San...I can't see anything! Whats happening to me?" Mio wailed wrapping her arms around her mother once she figured out her mother was right infront of her.

* * *

There you go chapter two! Okay everyone is confused I know by now. Chapter one was introducing Mio and that chapter will be redone later on in the fanfic. This chapter should just be explainetory.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
